Amor y Celos
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Hermione y Draco tienen una relación destructiva por los celos de Draco, que pasara ahora que Mione tiene un propuesta y podría separarse de Draco por algunos meses ¿Los celos y la distancia destruirán el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Amor y Celos**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Carolina. Cullen. Swan**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

**Introducción**

Draco y Hermione son pareja desde hace dos años.

Draco un novio celoso y posesivo que ama con locura a Hermione, pero que sería capaz de todo por protegerla.

Hermione que ama a Draco con toda su alma, pero esta consiente que su relación con Draco podría llevarla a perder la cordura y que esta relación podría destruir en ella hasta su confianza y su amor propio.

Pero ahora se presenta una gran oportunidad para Hermione, para poder progresar como persona y poder seguir sus sueños, pero para eso tendrá que separarse de Draco por algunos meses. ¿Cómo se tomará esto Draco? ¿Hermione aceptara la propuesta? ¿Su amor será capaz de sobrevivir?

—_Draco necesito que confíes en mí._

—_Y confió en ti Hermione, pero no confió en los demás —respondió Draco, sujetando con fuerza el borde de la mesa, sus nudillos estaban blancos._

—_Sabes que al único que amo es a ti, no debes de preocuparte por los demás y estar celoso de personajes que inventas en tu cabeza por celos._

* * *

**AUTORA ORIGINAL:**

**Muy bien esta es una historia que se me ocurrió hace poco, aún estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, si les llamo la atención y quisieran que la continuara me encantaría que me enviaran un review. Si la historia se continua gracias a ustedes, tal vez suba capitulo la próxima semana.**

**Así que dejen un review.**

* * *

Este fic me gusta mucho, y esto segura de que a ustedes también les gustará…

Como siempre

5 reviews = **actualización INMEDIATA!**

PERO, hay un nuevo 'juego' programado, si pasan a mi perfil, podrán encontrar el mismo mensaje que les mostraré ahora, espero que participen!

"He decidido acabar (más o menos) con mis pequeñas "vacaciones" de FanFiction y seguir con todo esto.

Tengo muchas adaptaciones por publicar, así que decidí dejar que ustedes elijan cual quieren leer.

Subiré el primer capítulo de muchos fics, y el que tenga más reviews será el que siga adaptando.

**Pueden mandar su "voto" simplemente dejando un review en el correspondiente fic o mandándome un PM.**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :D"


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

—Draco—susurré.

Siguió con la mirada a los chicos que estaban en la cancha de baloncesto pavoneándose frente a nosotros.

—Draco —volví a decir con un poco mas de fuerza. Draco no me hacía caso, seguía viendo a los chicos del baloncesto que ya no nos hacían nada de caso.

Estábamos en el patio del Campus, era uno de esos días en el que los dos teníamos clase libre y los utilizábamos para vernos, casi siempre nos sentábamos en el césped o en una banca como en esta ocasión, para conversar sobre nuestras clases o para acurrucarnos uno contra el otro por algunos minutos.

— ¡Draco! Me estas lastimando la mano otra vez—dije tironeando mi mano de entre las suyas, eso lo hizo reaccionar.

—Lo siento amor—volvió a repetir por varias veces mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas y empezó a besarla —lo siento, lo siento. Lo siento Hermione no se en que estaba pensando.

Quite mi mano de su regazo.

—Lo siento Hermione, yo no sé que estaba pensando, es que esos chicos estaban viéndote y yo, yo…

—Esos chicos nada Draco, tu solo te inventas historias en tu cabeza, será mejor que me vaya ya a clase, es tarde.

Me levante de la banca y tome mi bolso.

—Pero todavía faltan treinta minutos para tu siguiente clase—reclamó.

—Tengo que revisar una tarea con Katie, nos vemos a la hora de la salida —me acerque a él y lo bese en la mejilla.

— ¿Es en serio, en la mejilla? ¿A qué estás jugando Hermione?—volvió a reclamar.

—Cálmate Draco, siento un poco irritado el cuerpo, tal vez me va a dar un resfriado y a lo mejor puedo contagiarte—respondí un poco molesta, me estaba colmando su actitud —Por eso no te bese, ¿contento con mi explicación?—parecía que le estaba explicando a un niño berrinchudo.

—Lo siento.

—Debes de dejar de decir "lo siento", a cada rato lo dices—tome sus manos entre las mías, mi mano derecha todavía dolía.

—Lo siento—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nos vemos a la salida—acaricie su mejilla y me fui hacia mi facultad.

Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, tengo dieciocho años y estoy estudiando literatura en la Universidad de Chicago, vivo con mi padre Wendell Granger, ex policía de Seattle, se mudó conmigo a Chicago para cuidarme, ahora trabaja en la estación de policía de Seattle pero solo en las oficinas, gracias a que acepto mi propuesta de que ya no trabajara en las calles.

Mi madre vive en Florida con su nuevo esposo Thom, el me cae muy bien, hablamos dos veces a la semana y casi diariamente nos mandamos correos electrónicos.

Mi novio es Draco Malfoy, el está estudiando medicina en la misma Universidad que yo. El tiene veinte años. Nos conocimos por casualidad hace dos años en una de mis visitas al hospital, por una fractura en el pie. Después de eso seguimos en contacto, nos hicimos amigos y después comenzamos una relación.

Pero no todo era color rosa, pues a los pocos meses note que Draco tenía un problema con los celos y era un poco posesivo; al principio no me preocupe pues pensé que era normal en una relación que tenía poco tiempo y no era muy estable y como se supone que las parejas deben de aceptarse tal como son y mi amor por Draco es tan grande que lo deje pasar, sin saber las consecuencias que provocaría no ponerle un alto a los celos de Draco.

Aunque se podría pensar diferente, Draco siempre me ha tratado muy bien y nunca le ha faltado el respeto a mi persona, en algunas ocasiones se comporta un poco dramático y puede actuar como un niño pequeño, pero así es él y así lo amo.

Draco es un pelín celoso cuando se refiere a mis amigos varones, aunque no tengo muchos, los pocos que tengo se fueron alejando poco a poco de mí. Al principio yo no sabía la razón de su alejamiento. Hasta que uno de mis amigos Roger Davies me confesó todo:

— _¡Roger!_

_Mire a mi amigo Roger sacando unas barritas de cereales de una máquina expendedora._

— _¡Roger!— volví a gritar, desde hace varios días que me evitaba a toda costa y en las pocas palabras que cruzamos siempre estaba viendo hacia todos lados y nunca me miraba a los ojos, además de comportarse de una manera un tanto nerviosa._

_Al parecer escucho mi último grito pues salió casi corriendo, dejando la barra en la máquina, apresure mi paso y tome la barra, seguí a Roger._

— _¡Hey Roger, espera!— al parecer se rindió que lo persiguiera porque paro y volteo abruptamente hacia mí._

— _¿Qué sucede Hermione? _

—_yo…_

—_Sabes Hermione tengo un poco de prisa, que tal si te llamo mas tarde._

—_No Roger ¿Qué sucede contigo? Estas muy distanciado._

—_Mira Hermione —empezó a pasar su mano por su cabello—enserio yo te llamo en la noche, nos vemos._

_Y se fue sin dejarme replicar. Pero tal como lo prometió en la noche mientras estaba en mi habitación me hablo por teléfono contándome toda la verdad._

—_Hermione lo siento, pero la razón por la que no puedo ni hablarte, es por Draco._

— _¿Draco? ¿Qué tiene que ver Draco con todo esto?_

—_El nos ha amenazado Hermione, sabes que tiene muchas influencias y en verdad cuando el tipo se enoja da miedo, has visto como se comporta contigo, es un celoso, posesivo, Hermione piensa bien si quieres que su relación continué, antes de que se vuelva enfermiza por parte de él y pueda dañarte a ti._

—_No puedo creer que digas eso de Draco, Roger, el es muy bueno conmigo y el no ha hecho nada, acepta todas mis amistades —le respondí a Roger un poco enojada por que dijera eso de Draco_

—_Piénsalo Hermione. Mira me tengo que ir._

—_Está bien, nos vemos luego._

—_No lo creo Hermione, no lo creo— y colgó._

_Trate de preguntarle a Draco sutilmente sobre mi relación con mis amigos y su repentina separación, inmediatamente la mirada de Draco se ensombreció e hizo más fuerte su agarre hacia a mí._

—_Pues ellos no son muy buena influencia para ti Hermione, creo que tienen segundas intenciones contigo Hermione, es lo mejor que te pudo pasar._

_Lo detuve y lo encare._

— _¿A caso tienes algo qué ver con esto Draco Malfoy?_

— _¿Yo? Claro que no preciosa—tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se fue acercando a mi—mi amor, solo digo lo que pienso._

— _¿Estás seguro que no tienes nada que ver?— pregunte para asegurarme que decía la verdad._

—_Claro mi vida—dijo mirándome a los ojos, pero algo me dijo que me mentía._

Salí de mis pensamientos y seguí caminando el salón donde darían mi siguiente clase. Desde ese día donde pude ver que Draco me mentía con relación de mis amigos, pude ver con claridad las escenas de celos que hacia según el sin que me diera cuenta, pero ahora era más perceptiva cuando sucedían esas escenas y trataba de calmarlo.

Yo amo mucho a Draco y nunca le he reclamado por sus celos, pues nunca han llegado a mayores. En ese momento empezó a vibrar el pequeño celular que Draco me regalo –aunque yo le advertí que no me comprara nada- lo saque de mi bolso y vi que era un mensaje.

_Ya te empiezo a extrañar_

_y apenas te has marchado hace dos minutos, te amo,_

_te amo más que mi vida, no sé qué será de mi si_

_Tú te fueras de mi lado._

_Draco_

En algunas ocasiones los mensajes de Draco me llenaban de ternura y me sentía flotar en las nubes pues sabía que él me amaba mucho, pero en algunas ocasiones me daban escalofríos por sus palabras tan profundas y llenas de temores a perderme.

Antes de contestarle pase a comprar un café, para despertarme pues seguía una de mis clases más aburridas. Me dispuse a ser fila y me encontré con Katie, con la cual inicie un intenso debate entre Orgullo y Prejuicio y Cumbres Borrascosas.

—De verdad Hermione, creo que deberíamos dejarlo en empate, cada historia tiene lo suyo y son muy buenas—finalizo Katie —aunque Cumbres Borrascosas es mejor—escuche que murmuró al final.

— ¡Hey! te he escuchado—le reclame jugando.

—Y sabes que lo he dicho jugando, ahora a pedir nuestros cafés que me muero de ganas por un capuchino de vainilla.

Mi teléfono volvió a vibrar, pero esta vez con una llamada, era de Draco, debía de haber olvidado enviarle el mensaje de vuelta, Katie debió de ver mi cara porque dijo:

—Creo que tenemos problemas con Mr. Darcy —esto hizo que riera un poco antes de contestar con voz serena.

—Hola amor.

—¿Amor? ¡¿Dónde diablos estas Hermione?¡¿Y con quien estas?¡¿De quién es esa voz de hombre que se escucha al fondo?

* * *

**Y bien ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Gracias a las que agregon a la historia a favoritos espero no decepcionarlas, esto es un poco la introducción de la historia, en los proximos capitulos podremos ver al verdadero Draco.**

**Me encantaría poder recibir mas reviews, pues esta es mi primera historia larga ¿se podría? Animense.**

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

* * *

Aquí esta el primer capítulo, porque el anterior era algo así como la introducción…

Estoy segura de que van a amar este fic tanto como yo!

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Besitos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	3. Chapter 3

La voz de Draco me asusto, ¿quién era esta persona? ¿Y dónde estaba mi Draco?

— ¿Draco?

— ¡Quién más crees!, ¿esperas la llamada de alguien?

—Claro que sé que eres tú, pero te he desconocido por completo Draco — conteste ya enojada—me entristece y enfurece al mismo tiempo que me hables de esa manera sin darte un motivo.

—Mira Hermione— por su tono de voz supe que estaba tratando de controlarse y cómo no, estaba presionando su tabique tratando de calmarse— sé que me propase, pero ¿por qué no contestaste el mensaje? —dijo un poco más calmado.

—Se me olvido, pensaba contestarte un poco más tarde después de comprar un café.

— ¿No ibas a ir con Katie?— preguntó, pero pude notar un tono enojado esta vez.

—Si —respondí calmada.

—Entonces por qué…

—Mira Draco, eres mi novio y todo, pero no te debo decir cada detalle de lo que hago, además me encontré a Katie mientras hacía fila.

La línea quedo en silencio por algunos segundos que me parecieron interminables. Katie me hizo señas con las manos indicándome de que ya era nuestro turno para nuestros pedidos.

— ¿Draco, sigues ahí?

—Perdón amor, no debí hablarte de esa manera, es que me preocupe cuando no contestaste el mensaje, pensé que te había pasado algo durante…

—Draco, para. Tengo que dejarte…

— ¡Qué! Hermione estás loca no me dejes y menos por teléfono, yo te amo mucho, amor no me puedes hacer esto… —empezó a hablar puras incoherencias.

—Cariño, cálmate ¿de qué hablas?

—Me vas a dejar.

— ¿Qué? ¡Dios no! No me has dejado terminar, tengo que dejarte porque es mi turno de pedir el café y me tengo que ir a mi clase. —no pude aguantar soltar una risita al final, Draco llegaba a ser un poco paranoico, en algunas situaciones.

—Está bien, te dejo amor—su voz se pudo notar más tranquila.

—Y Draco, necesitamos arreglar este asunto, nos vemos a la salida. —dije antes de colgar.

Después de pedir nuestros cafés Katie y yo caminamos hacia nuestra clase, el día estaba siendo muy frio, tanto que mi nariz estaba roja, así que el café me era de gran ayuda en este momento.

— ¿Las cosas están bien con Draco?— Katie preguntó, dejando de lado mis pensamientos sobre el calor del café.

—Sí, claro, ¿Por qué lo dices?—dije tomando un sorbo de mi café y disfrutando del líquido caliente que se deslizaba por mi garganta.

—Pues parecía que estaban peleando y sus gritos se escuchaban a través del teléfono.

—Oh… eso, no era nada, solo una pelea común de parejas que se solucionan rápidas.

La risa de Katie se escuchó por todo el lugar, mi cara de no saber qué pasaba, hizo que parara abruptamente de reír.

—Hermione, ¿es enserio? No escuchaste lo que dijiste— detuvo sus pasos y me tomo por los hombros, negué con la cabeza— Ya sabes— empezó a hacer movimientos raros con sus manos —tú y él, no tengo que decírtelo con palabras para que entiendas.

Una luz se prendió en mi cabeza e hizo que las risas de Katie y sus señas raras tuvieran sentido.

—Oh…—mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y el frio desapareció de mi cuerpo, las risas de Katie volvieron a explotar, llamando la atención de las personas que estaban cerca.

—Oh Hermione eres tan inocente a veces.

—Oh Katie eres tan pervertida a veces — dije imitando su voz, fallando en el intento —yo me refería a hablar, como personas civilizadas.

Seguimos caminado en silencio, pero a veces Katie sacaba sus risitas que me estaban colmando la cabeza.

— ¿Hermione?—dijo seria Katie

— ¿Sí, Kat?

—Tú y Draco ya…—trato de preguntar un tanto incomoda.

— ¿Yo y Draco qué?

—Tú y Draco… tú y Draco….

—Escúpelo Jat.

— ¿Tu y Draco ya tuvieron… relaciones?, por favor no te enojes, si quieres no contestar no me contestes, pero ver como reaccionaste con mi anterior broma… no se me ha dado curiosidad. — dijo arrepentida al final.

Me quede sorprendida y muda de la impresión por la pregunta de Katie, el sexo era un tema que estaba en el fondo del cajón de mis pensamientos privados.

—No, ¿eso es algo malo?— aunque era un tema el cual no me gustaba mucho hablar, Katie era mi mejor amiga, así que sabía que tenía mi plena confianza.

—Por supuesto que no— me abrazo por los hombros — pero bueno, se conocen desde hace dos años, de los cuales uno y medio de noviazgo, tienen una relación tan seria, que parecería que ya… tu sabes—se quedó callada —y además Draco es más grande que tu ¿cierto? —Asentí — bueno pues supongo que él debe de tener ciertas necesidades.

Ya no supe que responder, así que seguimos caminado hacia nuestro salón. La cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas. Las palabras de Katie resonaban en mi cabeza, era cierto que eras una pareja estable pero yo no me sentía segura con ese tema todavía y se lo había dejado claro a Draco en algunas ocasiones, cuando él quería llevar nuestros arrumacos a otro nivel.

Draco siempre aceptaba mi decisión y no me presionaba.

_Estábamos en el departamento de Draco, el cual sus padres le compraron cuando entro en la Universidad._

_Algunos días después de la escuela, veníamos a su departamento a ponernos al día y para comer o ver alguna película en su televisión, como era lo que estábamos haciendo en este momento._

_Estaba sentada con el pecho de Draco como almohada mientras él me acariciaba el cabello, estaba tan embriagada por su olor que no le estaba poniendo atención a la película._

_De repente Draco me tomo delicadamente de la barbilla y me beso, pero ahora de manera diferente un tanto ansiosa, sería una mentirosa si dijera que no estaba disfrutando. Mis manos se situaron en su cuello y lo acerque más a mí. El beso se volvió más demándate tanto que me faltaba el aire, los labios de Draco me dejaron respirar, pero si dirigieron a mi cuello, siguió besando todo la piel que estaba a su alcance._

_De repente me vi recostada en el sillón con Draco encima de mí, me volvió a besar, pero ahora sus manos se movían por mi vientre hacia arriba, los besos de Draco eran más demandantes._

_Mi alerta de comodidad empezó a sonar, no estaba lista, todavía no._

—_Draco —mi voz sonó más como un gemido y le dio a Draco más fuerzas._

—_Hermione._

—_Draco, no, para— puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje pero no se movió nada, pero al parecer pareció que reacciono. Pues sus besos se hicieron más débiles hasta juntar nuestras frentes y que él se retirara de encima de mí._

_Draco se sentó en el sillón y yo lo imite, acomodando mi ropa y mí cabello, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas. Draco empezó a pasar su mano por su cabello, se miraba frustrado, miraba hacia al televisor, mientras trataba de relajarse._

—_Draco lo siento, pero aun no estoy preparada—dije tratando de acercarme a él, pero mis piernas no me respondían._

—_No te preocupes pequeña, fue mi culpa—me dio un beso en la frente, se levantó del sillón y se perdió en la pequeña cocina._

Estas situaciones se volvieron a repetir en algunas otras ocasiones, pero cuando Draco notaba que estaba tensa o ya no respondía a sus caricias él se alejaba de mí, me daba un beso en la frente o en la nariz y yo le daba un rato su espacio, para después volver a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado.

La clase paso rápida pues estaba metida en mis pensamientos, tome algunos apuntes y cuando estaba quedándome dormida, junto a más de la mitad de mis compañeros sonó el timbre que me otorgaba libertad por hoy.

—Señorita, puedo hablar con usted un momento.

—Hasta mañana Katie, me tengo que ver con Draco recuerdas.

—Claro, paso por tu casa a las 8, para el trabajo en equipo.

—Ok, nos vemos — me despedí de ella con un abrazo y me dirigí al estacionamiento, donde Draco siempre me esperaba para llevarme a casa.

Como siempre Draco estaba ahí antes que yo recargado en su auto plateado, nuestras miradas se conectaron y no pude de despegar la mirada de él, mientras una sonrisa boba se instalaba en el rostro.

No me di cuenta por donde iba, hasta que algo colisiono contra mí, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Mis libros cayeron primero, así que cerré los ojos esperando el impacto en el suelo pero unos brazos me sostuvieron.

— ¿Ey estás bien?, lo siento chica. —levante la mirada y ante a mi había un chico rubio de ojos azules, con una chaqueta de futbol americano.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—De verdad lo siento, me llamo Seamus Finnigan — me ofreció su mano.

—Hermione Granger.

—Me dejarías recompensarte, eres muy linda.

—Yo… — me estaba dando vergüenza con este tipo, era lindo, pero no era mi Draco. Estaba a punto de aclararle que tenía novio cuando, Draco llego a mi lado corriendo, aventándole un puñetazo a la nariz a Seamus Finngan y aventándose hacia él.

— ¡Maldito imbécil, que tal si se hubiera lastimado! ¡Y encima la invitas a salir! ¡Ella es mía, mía! ¡Y si te acercas de nuevo, la tocas, le hablas o respiras cerca de ella, deformare tu cara, tanto que no te reconocerás! —Draco le siguió dando puñetazos entre palabras, los puños de Draco estaban llenos de sangre, al igual que la cara de Seamus, que aunque trataba de protegerse era en vano.

Una aglomeración de gente se empezó a formar alrededor de ellos, al parecer los amigos de Seamus llegaron por que los quisieron separar, pero al igual que Seamus ellos recibieron uno que otro puñetazo por parte de mi novio.

Las cosas se empezaron a calentar, Draco estaba descontrolado, su mirada llena de furia, estaba descontrolado. Me empezó a dar miedo por Seamus y por Draco, que tal si lo mataba, ahí fue cuando reaccione y las palabras pudieron salir de mi boca.

— ¡Draco detente! Lo estas matando —lágrimas de impotencia empezaron a correr por mis mejillas — ¡Basta Draco Malfoy!— grite esta última parte tan alto, que Draco paro y todo el mundo se me quedo viendo.

Draco pareció reaccionar, por que dejo a Seamus en paz, pero aún mantenía sus manos en puño.

— ¡Que es todo este alboroto! ¡Señor Malfoy que hace ahí!— uno de los decanos se acercó al barullo de gente y se quedó en shock con lo que vio— ¡Qué esperen llamen a una ambulancia! ¡Los demás largo, váyanse a sus casas o a sus clases aquí no hay nada más que ver!

Solamente el decano dijo esas palabras y todo el mundo se fue o se quedó cerca para ver que sucedía.

—Hermione yo lo siento, no sé qué paso, yo… —dijo Draco tratando de acercarse a mí, pero a cada paso que cada yo me alejaba otro.

—Señor Malfoy, lo siento pero tendré que detenerlo, estas conductas no se permiten en esta Institución— algunos agentes encargados de la seguridad del campus se acercaron a él y se lo llevaron.

—Señorita Granger ¿me podría contar que sucedió?— me pregunto el decano, a lo cual yo le empecé a relatar todo desde el principio — ¿se siente bien, señorita Granger? Quisiera ir a la enfermería.

—No estoy bien — dije, pero mentí me sentía como en trance. — ya me puedo retirar.

—Por supuesto.

No más pronunciar esas palabras salí corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, por suerte Katie estaba subiendo a su auto y me vio a lo cual me hizo señas, al verme su semblante cambio a uno de preocupación, me lance a sus brazos en los cuales ella me recibió, y empecé a llorar.

— ¿Hermione estas bien?, me estas preocupando —por la voz de Katie me pude dar cuenta que estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar.

—Es Draco — pude pronunciar apenas.

— ¿Le paso algo? —preguntó preocupada.

—Solo llévame a casa Kat.

* * *

**Muy bien, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero que les guste, a partir de este capitulo empezaran muchos cambios para Draco y Hermione, gracias a las personas que me mandaron reviews y pusieron mi historia en sus favoritos y alertas, me hacen muy feliz.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Que tal si pasan por mis otras historias y me dicen que tal.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

* * *

Lamento mucho no poder haber actualizado antes, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo!

Me gusta mucho este fic, espero que a todos también.

Las cosas se van a complicar mucho más con el tiempo, si quieren saber cómo,

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


End file.
